


There's A Way Down

by princeful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Apple - Freeform, Going to be hated for not putting the mcd up there, Harry and Louis are sort of together, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot Twist, i have warned you, in the end at least, the building and phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeful/pseuds/princeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look mummy, there's a person on the roof!"<br/>"Where sweetie?"<br/>The little boy pointed at the Apple building and the woman looked. And there he was, a person on the roof.<br/>"I think he wants to be a bird!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...this is going to happen. Going to break some hearts, keep them in your chest though, okay?

 

"Here I am with my buddy, Harry!" Louis said to the video camera, pointing it at Harry. Harry waved enthusiastically and Louis brought the video camera back to his own face. "So, we are on a roof today. We are planning on trying a little project. It's an Apple building did you know that?" They were on live.

Louis kept talking as Harry looked below him. The city looked beautiful tonight. The lights were shining bright as they could. But the stars of course, will always be the brightest. "Harry! Did you start the timer?" Louis said to him and Harry snapped out of his little trance.

He pulled the pocket timer out of his pocket, pressed '10' and watched as the time went down. Harry nodded and Louis sat down next to him. "Okay, so, we both would like to thank the people who have been with us since we first started two years ago. It's really been an honour making videos for people who are willing to watch them." Louis handed the video camera to Harry, so he could get his little speech in.

"Um...thank you?" Harry actually didn't have a speech he could say. Louis slapped his arm. "You can't just say thank you, Hazza!" Harry handed the video camera back to Louis and shook his head. "What else is there to say?"

Louis looked at him and poked his face. "You're lucky you're cute, otherwise, I would've pushed you off this roof by now." Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the sky. Louis sighed and looked at the video camera.

"Anyways, this'll probably be the last video for a while. We are actually planning on going somewhere. I don't think there's an internet connection where we are going. How are we going to post the videos if there is no connection?" Louis stood up, picking up a rock.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road! I'm going to drop this rock, just to see how far down the ground is from us." Louis looked at Harry and Harry looked at Louis. They were both thinking of the same thing that would happen in about eight minutes. Louis dropped the rock and let the video camera follow. The rock was still in view as it hit the ground.

"Geez, that's a long drop! Isn't it, Harry?" Harry nodded and picked up another rock. He threw it down. "How much time do we have left, Harry?" Harry looked at Louis (who was shining) and lifted his fingers up. "Six? We have six minutes?" Harry nodded and Louis nodded. Louis looked back at the camera.

"So, we have about six minutes left until this live video ends. Let's pass the time, shall we?" Louis walked around the roof for about four more minutes and then stood by Harry.

"This video is ending soon, but don't worry! The end will be humongous! Something that has never been done before in a video! Something that will stay in your mind for quite a while." Louis said the last part quietly. His heart was beating fast. He wasn't having any second thoughts though. Neither was Harry. They had been planning this for months now, if they chickened out now, who knows when the next time they will be able to do this.

That's why they must complete it now.

Louis stared at the camera. "You know, I'll miss you. All of you, have I told you that before. Me, at the ripe and tender age of twenty two. Harry, at the young age of nineteen. It's kind of weird for people as young as us saying that. That's what old people would-"

"You are old, Lou." Harry spoke up.  
"Be quiet, you. Once you are my age, you'll understand the struggles of not having perfect smooth skin!" Louis stomped his feet and giggled. Harry giggled too.He stood up and hugged Louis.

This would be the last hug for now. But then again, they have time to hug when they get to the place they are going.

Harry looked up at the clouds. Louis looked at the camera. "It's almost time. The comments are piling in I see. Asking what are we going to do. We'll show you in about a minute though." Louis looked up at the clouds and hugged Harry. "What we are about to do will scar and scare people. It will most likely make your heart jump."

Louis and Harry looked at each other and nodded. They couldn't believe they were going to do this. After 19 to 22 years of thinking, they will finally be able to do this. Especially while they were on live! It was nerve-wracking and exhilarating at the same time.

"How much time do we have left Harry?"

"About a minute."

"Good, good." Louis turned to the camera, tears swimming off the pool in his eyes. "It's almost time to say goodbye. I'd just really like to thank everyone who has and is subscribed to the Hazza&LouBear channel. We'd never be this far without you."

"It's almost time, Lou." Harry said, tears in his eyes as well. It was like he didn't want to say goodbye to everyone just yet.

Louis buried his head into Harry's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Comments were piling in quite fast, asking what's wrong. Louis set the video camera down on the 'X'.

"We won't tell what we are about to do. You'll just have to figure it out." Louis said as Harry took his hand. "Also, if you hear screaming, don't worry about it." Harry picked up a rock with his other hand and threw it off the roof. Louis gave the camera to Harry.

"It's New Years Eve, and we are about to ruin some people's visions of a happy new years. How are we going to do that you ask? Can't say." Harry and Louis looked at the clock.

**3**

Louis gulped.

**2**

Harry gulped and wiped away both his and Louis' tears.

**1...**

 

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS!** Said the clock.

Harry smiled.

Louis smiled.

They held hands, turned around, waved goodbye to the camera...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And fell off the ledge.

_Down._

_Down._

_Down._

**_DOWN._ **

 

And onto the car beneath them, breaking the windshield. Screams were heard that night. What they did definitely ruined a lot of people's versions of a Happy New Year.

Louis and Harry seemed like the type with a happy household. Yet, their wings were broken many times before. By a traitorous family, by horrible friends, by scornful strangers, and by their own brutal inner selves.

Man vs. Man.

Man vs. Society.

Man vs. Animal.

**Man vs. Self.**

At least they're together, right?

**Author's Note:**

> But who knows, you've probably already seen something like this. Hazza&LouBear channel, I know, I know. I couldn't think of anything else! Did I get you with the plot twist?
> 
> Feel free to do anything in the comment section, okay?


End file.
